<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You by HSMTMTSshipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026911">I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSMTMTSshipper/pseuds/HSMTMTSshipper'>HSMTMTSshipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>They're In This Together [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:23:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSMTMTSshipper/pseuds/HSMTMTSshipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>More touching, More loving, More sexy time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>They're In This Together [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been 2 weeks now since they came out to each other and enjoyed each others presence. The boys have never been closer, but not too close. Being in school for 2 weeks after that night they both agreed to keep up the facade of hating each other but have gradually showing a liking to each other day by day. Ricky making jokes and E.J. throwing playful punches trying not to give away their new found friendship. Friendship? Yeah. </p><p>Ricky didn't quite know where they were at in terms of labelling things. He liked E.J. that’s for sure and E.J. liked him, but were they going to make the move and become official or just fuck-buddies?</p><p>The past couple weeks have been amazing. Kissing, touching, being with each other in secret makes it all the more exciting. Ricky feels comfortable enough with E.J. now to possibly move things further.</p><p>It was Wednesday, 18 days since that night. Ricky had stayed at E.J.’s house for the past few nights as his dad needed the space and E.J. definitely didn’t mind. His mum and dad were away a business trip so E.J. was home alone. The final school bell rang and the cast headed for the auditorium ready for the last rehearsal before they went into tech week.</p><p>“hey E.J. wait up” Ricky shouted down the corridor catching the tail end of the ‘Danforth’ jersey<br/>
“hey man, what’s up”<br/>
“I just wanted to speak to you, that’s all” Ricky blushed a little<br/>
“oh yeah, as in speak to me” E.J. made a stupid sexy voice “or a speak to me” he said with a stern look and l serious voice<br/>
“speak to me” Ricky mocked E.J.’s sexy voice<br/>
“follow me”</p><p>E.J. pulled Ricky down a side corridor and walked towards a staircase at the back end of the school. It was one of the places they figured out they could make out without CCTV or people catching them. E.J. got under the stairs and pulled Ricky in with him pressing the younger boy against the wall and pressing their lips together. Ricky, though reasonably inexperienced in the kissing department, had figured out the way to overpower E.J.’s tongue in his mouth. </p><p>Ricky’s hands took hold of E.J.’s waist and started to tickle him lightly causing E.J. to let his guard down too giggle a little and Ricky took the chance. His tongue dominating the older boys mouth. Ricky’s hands moving around E.J.’s waist and in one fairly easy motion managed to turn the tables and now E.J. was pushed against the wall and Ricky was holding him against it.</p><p>Their kiss broke for a second and E.J. clicked at what just happened.</p><p>“hey, no fair, you know I'm too ticklish to fight back”<br/>
“and that’s why i done it’ Ricky retorted giving E.J. a quick kiss “I’ve been thinking about you know, sex and stuff. Thats sort of what I wanted to talk to you about”<br/>
“and you thought here was the place to do it?’ E.J. joked<br/>
“nah you know, just something we should talk about? if you're comfortable with that?”<br/>
“Ricky, sex is sex, we don't have to rush it. plenty of time for me to pop that cherry of yours”<br/>
“and what makes you think I’ve not had sex before?”<br/>
“you're too pure, you're not tainted”<br/>
“you're too sweet, now proper talk later, my dads on a blind date tonight so come to mine around 6? and I have a surprise ”<br/>
“I can't wait. now, rehearsal, Ms Jen is going to start thinking we show up late on purpose”</p><p>E.J. leaned in for another kiss and they were off.</p><p>-</p><p>603pm. This boy is either early or late, never on time. Just as the thought crossed Ricky’s mind the doorbell rang. Ricky waited a few seconds so E.J. didn't think he was too eager waiting for him.</p><p>“come on in” Ricky opened the door and E.J. came in. He was wearing the tight white t-shirt he knew Ricky loved and shorts. Really short shorts. Barely covered his crotch.</p><p>“I know I'm hot but do you have to stare” E.J. sniggered as Ricky was brought back to reality.<br/>
“I, em, didn’t. wasn’t. aww who cares at this point” Ricky managed to stutter out</p><p>They both went over to Ricky’s sofa and E.J. dropped his bag on the ground. Turned to Ricky who was again, just starting at him, mainly his eyes drawn to his shorts. Ricky picked up a small box that was lying on the coffee table and handed it to E.J.</p><p>“what did you buy? you shouldn’t have” E.J. exclaimed<br/>
“just open it before you thank me”  E.J. opened the box and pulled out a small black butt plug.<br/>
“what is it?”<br/>
“it’s well, a, em, butt plug, it goes well in your butt, for pleasure”<br/>
“oh, damn, at least it's small” E.J. laughed out<br/>
“you don't like it, I’ll return it”<br/>
“no, no, I like it. just need to get used to using it I suppose”<br/>
“it's small enough that it doesn't hurt and it feels good”<br/>
“have you tried it?” E.J. looked at Ricky with lust in his eyes<br/>
“I may have had it in since I got home, just in case we, you know, had sex”<br/>
“wait, so this is in your ass right now?” E.J. got closer to Ricky, the sexual tension grew between them “I need to see this” </p><p>E.J.'s hands went on Ricky's waist and the younger boy looked into his eyes. E.J.'s lips locked with Ricky’s, his hands wandering around to his back and lower to the top of his ass. Ricky let out a little gasp and E.J. retreated his hands up a little higher, he didn't want to go to quick for Ricky. Ricky put his own hands on top of E.J.'s on his waist and pushed E.J.'s hands back to his ass, this time though a little under the waistband of his shorts and underwear. </p><p>E.J. broke the kiss for a second “can i?’ as he gestured pulling Ricky's shorts down. Ricky nodded and E.J. went round behind Ricky and pulled his shorts and briefs down. Ricky's lower half fully exposed to the tanned older boy. “you are beautiful Ricky, you're perfect” Ricky could feel himself blushing again as E.J. took a step back and admired Ricky's pale and perfectly rounded cheeks. Surprisingly hairless. Given that he has armpit hair. And the little black rectangular base of the butt plug holding his cheeks slightly apart.</p><p>“I feel you looking at me” Ricky turned his head to see E.J.'s hand was now on his crotch and rubbing his growing boner. “Like what you see then” Ricky giggled as he turned his body around to face E.J. now with his own 7 and a half inch dick standing at a solid 90 degree angle from his body.<br/>
“now I do” E.J. replied and pulled Ricky's t-shirt off over his head. “let me know if this is too fast for you”<br/>
“it's not, I feel disadvantaged though. you're still fully clothed” Ricky smirked as his eyes were drawn down E.J.’s body. “let me help with that” </p><p>Ricky pulled off E.J.'s t-shirt and his eyes were fixated on the buff physique on the boy in front of him. His eyes went south and E.J. shrugged his shorts down a little, his solid erection pressing hard against his boxer-briefs over the waistband of his shorts. Ricky got on his knees, his dick leaking precum onto the floor under him and pulled E.J.'s underwear and shorts to his ankles freeing E.J.'s tanned 9 inch dick. </p><p>“woah, that’s, um, big” Ricky's eyes lit up at the sight of the older boys dick.“thanks, you look like you've got the girth”<br/>
“It's not as lengthy as you though”<br/>
“it's not about the size. it's how you use it, feel free to try while you're down there” </p><p>Ricky looked up and locked eyes with E.J. who was lustfully willing Ricky to suck his dick. Ricky looked back down E.J.'s hairless toned body and without thinking too much he put his hand around the base of E.J.'s dick, pulling his foreskin back. E.J. watched as the tip of his dick disappeared into Ricky's mouth as he started to slowly suck his dick. Ricky could taste the underlying saltiness of E.J.'s precum which was smeared over his head. His tongue swirling round E.J.'s tip enjoying the taste while sending E.J.'s head back as he enjoyed the pleasure.</p><p>Ricky was new to this but damn was he taking it so well. Inch after inch going down his throat. Ricky got about 6 inches down E.J.'s monster before pulling himself off and looking up at E.J. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head in pure sensual bliss. </p><p>E.J. realised Ricky had pulled off and looked down at him, he looked so vulnerable in this position with his bushy brows, curly hair and soft cheeks and lips.<br/>
“well, how was it”<br/>
“I didn't think it would taste so good”<br/>
“and that’s only my precum” </p><p>Ricky stood up and E.J. pulled him in for a kiss, both boys erections forced up against their stomachs. Ricky's hands going down E.J.'s back this time coming to rest on E.J.'s thick, toned ass cheeks with a light squeeze bringing them closer together and their erections grinding more. </p><p>E.J. pulled away from the kiss and pushed Ricky onto the sofa so he was now sitting down, dick standing up from his body. E.J. got on his knees in front of him and spread Ricky's legs apart to get a good view of the butt plug penetrating Ricky's hole. He looked at Ricky as he lowered his head down onto Ricky's dick. Instantly deep throating him, quickly realising that was a mistake and pulled off with a cough.</p><p>“wouldn’t be you without something silly happening” Ricky laughed a little<br/>
“I aim to please”<br/>
“well get those pretty lips back on my dick” </p><p>E.J. obliged and went back to sucking Ricky's dick, slower this time. He lightly nibbled on his head which got subtle moans out of Ricky before taking more and more. Bobbing his head up and down as he did. Ricky's legs still spread apart E.J. let his left hand wander under Ricky's low hung balls to the butt plug. He gave it a light pull and Ricky moaned louder. If this is how good Ricky felt with it in he wanted some of that too. </p><p>E.J. pulled off Ricky again. “I want my plug in, will you help me?” E.J. looked at him with puppy dog eyes.<br/>
“of course that’s what I'm here for”<br/>
“how do i, what do i do?<br/>
“just give me a sec til i get the lube, bend over on the sofa and I’ll do it for you”</p><p>E.J. done as he was told and rested his forearms on the back of the sofa, his legs apart and ass puckered in the air. </p><p>“you look even better from this angle” Ricky gave E.J. a smack on his right cheek gaining a whimper from E.J. “this might hurt a little cause your hole looks mega tight” 

</p><p>E.J. could feel the cool touch of the lube on the plug at his hole. The plug was no more that 3 inches long and decent thickness, but it was new for something to go in him. Ricky pushed the tip of the toy into E.J.'s tight muscle. E.J. leaked some precum onto the sofa, his dad might not notice it amongst the other stains. The plug got pushed in slowly until E.J.'s ass clenched tightly round the last half inch and that was it in him. E.J.’s hard dick looked more solid than it did a moment ago at the new object. E.J. turned back around and sat on the sofa, sitting neatly on the plug pushing it deeper into him.</p><p>“well?” Ricky asked as E.J. got off the sofa and turned back to face Ricky.<br/>
“i need to cum” E.J. laughed<br/>
“well if we cum now, we have later on for a round 2 before bed if we’re quiet enough”<br/>
“deal, do you want to, you know, make me?”<br/>
“I, I can try”<br/>
“mouth?”<br/>
“fuck it” Ricky said before leaning down and connecting his mouth with E.J.'s solid dick. </p><p>Ricky moved his tongue in time with his head going up and down E.J.'s shaft. Making sure to look up at E.J. every now and again. He didn't get eye contact though as E.J.'s head was flung back on the sofa and his eyes fluttering. Ricky realised E.J. was about to cum as he saw his stomach tighten and dick twitch in his mouth. </p><p>E.J. let out a very audible moan when Ricky pulled off his dick as hot thick ropes of cum shot out of his tip splatting on Ricky's lips and chin and the rest shooting up E.J.'s body and dribble down onto his shaved pubes. E.J. looked down at Ricky who’s tongue was hanging out his mouth trying to taste his first load. E.J. sat up a little more and his cum started running down his body. </p><p>“that was the most intense I’ve cum ever, 9 shots, that’s never happened, i can't take my eyes off of you when you look like that”<br/>
“like what?” Ricky looking at him still licking the cum<br/>
“with my cum on your face, it suits you” E.J. tried to be serious but come on, it's hard to be<br/>
“it's tasty, want to try” Ricky leaned forward and locked lips with E.J. letting him have a little taste of his own cum.<br/>
“not bad, now what’s yours like” </p><p>E.J. pulled Ricky to his feet and took hold of his dick, he gave him a few strokes and sucked his head. Ricky tensed and with a mumble of “I’m cumming” E.J.’s hands went round to Ricky's ass and pulled him closer towards him allowing him to deep throat his dick and have Ricky's cum shoot down his throat. He pulled off a little as Ricky tried to catch his breath. He gave Ricky a last stroke to get the rest of his load out on his lips before standing up and giving him a kiss.</p><p>“I need a lie down, that was amazing” Ricky exclaimed<br/>
“me too, you were great, you tasted great”<br/>
“thanks, back at you”<br/>
“thanks, boyfriend” it was out his mouth before E.J. even realised<br/>
“yeah, boyfriend” Ricky leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek</p><p>They both flunked down on the sofa beside each other, Ricky out of breath and still hard, E.J. still covered in his own cum. Both boys plugged, enjoying the new feeling they both had for each other. Their relationship taking another step. Relationship? Yeah.</p><p>The night that followed no-one could have seen coming a month ago. They got showered, individually, Ricky wasn't ready to show how he danced in the shower yet. Chilled on Ricky’s bed ‘watching’ some reality tv show. Talking about things they like, favourite movies, how their butt plugs felt. Oh yeah they were still in and the boys have no intention of taking them out until school tomorrow. After the activities earlier in the night they were too parched to go again. </p><p>Ricky ended up nestled up on E.J.'s chest listening to his heartbeat as he drifted off to sleep. E.J.’s hand giving a loving rub on Ricky's shoulder til they were both out for the night. </p><p>It’s a good thing that Ricky's dad doesn't care who Ricky sleeps with, as long as he’s happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>